


Dying To Be In Love Forever (Book 1: Life of Fame Series)

by Magictodo



Series: Life Of Fame [1]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-22 21:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magictodo/pseuds/Magictodo
Summary: Chris was a girl visiting her best friend in England while on vacation.  She thought she was going there for relaxation after a bad breakup and wasn't looking for another relationship anytime soon.  Until her best friend Katie introduces her to an actor on the set of a movie she's working on.  What was once a trip she was looking for turns into a romance she never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Just A Day To Still Believe

Chris was at her apartment in New York City looking at her packed bags by the door. Her best friend and roommate, Dani, added her bags to the mix. The two of them were flying out to England in a few hours to meet up with their other best friend from college, Katie, who invited them out there to stay at her place while they were on vacation.

"Did Katie say she'll be at the airport to pick us up or are we getting a cab to her place?" Dani asked.

"She'll be there to pick us up. I told her what time we should be arriving so she'll be there already."

Dani sighed as she plopped down on the couch. They still had another hour until their cab would be at the apartment to drive them to the airport. "Can you believe it? A week in England while Katie's working on some major film and we get to spend time on the set. Talk about a great vacation." Danie was a Broadway actress and in between shows at the moment, while Chris was a writer who'd been working hard for the past few months on her latest book, she needed this vacation.

"Dani, calm down. Katie didn't say we would be going onto the set of the movie with her. We're just staying at her place so we wouldn't have to spend money on a hotel. I was figuring we would end up sightseeing while she was working."

"I'm telling you the last time we spoke, she said we would be going to the set with her. Something about some actors she wants us to meet," Dani shrugged.

Chris let out a groan. She didn't doubt that Dani had this conversation with Katie. She knew all too well what this meant. Ever since Katie found out Chris recently broke up with her boyfriend of five years, she'd been trying to set her up with some of her friends. Chris wasn't ready for another relationship, but Katie insisted she would meet someone while in England. "Dani, if and only if she does invite us to go on the set with her, I'm not going to pick up some actor."

"Who says you need to pick up an actor. We're there for a week of nothing but fun. That's the attitude you should be going with, just to have fun. Whatever happens, happens. When the week is over, we're back home and can forget whatever happens over there."

The three of them may have been best friends since college, but this was where they were all different. Katie worked as a film producer and was always busy with her career, never time for a relationship. Chris only had one serious boyfriend, her ex, and she didn't feel ready to jump into another one so quickly. Dani was the one who was always in it for the fun, never having a serious relationship. When she saw a guy she liked, she got with them for a few weeks or so and then moved on to the next. And from what Chris could tell, Dani was going to do the same while in England."

"Dani, you can go out with however many actors you want to, but I'm going to walk around the city and enjoy my vacation."

"We'll see about that. Just you wait. Plus, Katie said there's an actor in this movie she's working on that she thinks is perfect for you."

"And you know I don't get into any relationship unless I really know the guy. Which means more than a week." Chris didn't know why she even bothered trying to explain. When her best friends had it in their mind to set her up with someone, nothing got in the way. She may as well face the facts, Katie was ready to set her up with someone and wouldn't take no for an answer. "Fine," she finally caved in. "I'll meet this guy, but I won't promise anything."

"That's all we ask," Dani smiled.

*****

Later that day, Chris and Dani were on the plane and landing in England. Dani couldn't stop talking about all the fun they were going to have while on this vacation while Chris just hoped she would make it through the week without her friends bothering her to hook up with some guy while on vacation.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Chris asked once they grabbed their bags from the claim.

"I just texted her that we're here and where we should meet her," Dani said checking her phone. "Guess she didn't get it yet."

The two waited until Dani heard her phone. "That's Katie. She's over by the waiting room. Come on."

Chris grabbed her suitcases and followed Dani to where Katie was waiting for them. "THERE YOU ARE!" she yelled, running over to her best friends and grabbing them in a hug. The last time the three of them were together was back when they graduated college and that was fourteen years ago. "I can't believe after all this time planning, you're finally here!!"

"It's good to be out of New York City for a bit," Dani said. "I'm glad you had the idea of us coming out here to visit."

"Your vacation was timed perfectly with the filming of this movie. I'm glad you guys could come," Katie said.

"You never did tell us what movie you're working on," Chris said as they walked to Katie's car and threw their bags into the trunk.

"Oh, that's the best surprise. I didn't want to tell you on the phone," Katie was excited.

"I noticed. You going to tell us now?" Chris laughed.

"Well, I was going to tell you when we got to the set, but I guess I should tell you guys now since after we drop your stuff off we have to rush off to the set. Have you guys heard of the movie Rocketman that's being filmed?"

"Isn't that the Elton John biopic?" Chris asked. She read about it online when it was only an idea. One she was hoping to come true since she was a fan of Elton's since she was a little kid. Was it true that the movie was finally happening and her best friends was working on the set?

"That's the one!"

"No way! Katie, you're actually working on that movie?" Dani exclaimed.

"The one and only," Katie said. After working so many years on low budget movies, she was finally working on a major picture. "Don't ask me how I got the job, but I put my name in for an interview and I was hired."

"Wait, so we're going to be going with you to be on the set of Rocketman? Are you sure we'll be allowed?" Chris asked. She knew how much her best friend wanted to be on the team of a major movie, she didn't want to be the reason Katie was fired because she allowed her friends to be there.

"I already asked if it was alright and it's fine. Plus, many of the stars have their friends and family there on the set. It's fine."

Chris leaned back in the seat, trying to contain her excitement. She couldn't believe it. Soon, she and Dani would be joining Katie on the set of Rocketman. Maybe this vacation was going to be the best time she had away from work after all.

*****

An hour after Chris and Dani got settled into Katie's apartment, they were on their way to the Rocketman set. "So, Chris, Dani, I have to tell you there are two actors you guys need to meet," Katie started saying while she drove to the set.

"Can't we just enjoy the filming and not have you set us up with guys?" Chris asked.

"Speak for yourself," Dani said. "Katie, you know I'm very opened for you setting me up with anyone," she smiled. "I'm here for a week and I want to take full advantage of everything."

"I knew you wouldn't have a problem," Katie laughed. "Chris, you're on vacation. Loosen up and have fun."

"And I will have fun even without you thinking I should hook up with some guy."

"This isn't just some guy, Chris. This is the star of the movie," Katie explained. "I've been hanging out with the cast lately and I'm telling you, the two of you are perfect for each other."

"Katie, how can I be perfect for someone when I'm not even going to be staying here after the week?"

"Hey, I'm just saying. Some things may change," she shrugged.

Chris was quiet for the rest of the drive as Dani continued to speak about how she couldn't wait to meet the actors. Chris sighed, wishing deep down she could be more adventurous as her best friends. Oh well, I guess I could meet this guy even though I know nothing will happen.

"We're here," Katie parked into a space in the lot. "And we're early enough that I can get you to meet the cast and crew."

"Come on," Dani said to Chris.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Chris said. They followed Katie to where a group of the cast and crew were standing, waiting to start filming for the day.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Katie said.

Chris and Dani followed Katie as she introduced them to everyone who was present at the moment. Dani already walked off with Richard, the actor Katie wanted her to meet. Chris didn't say anything, but she was kind of disappointed when she realized the actor Katie wanted her to meet wasn't there. There was no way she was going to let Katie know she was disappointed.

"Chris," Katie grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

"What?" Chris said. "I already met everyone."

"Not everyone," Katie smiled. "The one person I wanted you to meet is in his trailer. Come on, I want you to meet him."

"Wait, before I go over there. Is this actor someone I already know?" Chris felt the need to ask.

"I don't think so. At least, you never told me you've seen his movies. He's Taron Egerton."

Chris stopped dead in her tracks hearing the name. "You're joking, right? That's the actor you want to set me up with?"

"Yes. You know him? Oh, that's even better! I didn't think you did."

"Yes! He's one of my favorite actors. Katie, you have to stop with this plan of setting me up with him," Chris pulled away from her friend. "Look, I agreed to come here because I want to see he filming, but that's all. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go back to where everyone else is waiting," she said walking off.

Chris couldn't believe her best friend. She never bothered to ask Chris if she wanted to be set up with anyone while over here and now Katie expected her to want and get with someone she'd been dreaming about for the past few months since watching his movies. Maybe I'll just get a cab and go back to Katie's, Chris decided. She knew she couldn't talk to Dani who was far too interested in her own love life.

"Excuse me. Chris, is it?" she heard her name. She turned around to find Taron rushing in her direction. "Please tell me I got the right person."

"Umm..." she couldn't believe this was happening. "I mean, yes. I'm Chris."

"Oh good. Katie told me to come meet you," he smiled and Chris could feel her heart melt.

Of course she did, Chris mentally rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but it was her idea for us to meet. I didn't ask...." Chris began but Taron cut her off.

"I know, she explained everything to me."

"She did?" Chris gulped. Exactly how much had Katie told him she wondered.

"Yes, she said you were too nervous to meet me and that's why you took off." He offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Taron," he smiled.

"Chris," she shook his hand, relieved that Katie made up a believable story.

"Well, Chris, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hate to cut it short, but I have to get into costume. I do hope we can maybe meet up after filming today."

Chris couldn't say no, not when he was staring into his eyes. "Ok," she nodded. "I'll be here," she blushed.


	2. Early in the Morning

"So, what did I miss?" Dani walked over to Chris.

"Finally broke away from talking to Richard?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Chris, listen to me. I had the most amazing time talking to him. But he had to go into a costume fitting, so here I am," Dani smiled. "So, did Katie introduce you to anyone? She said she had a guy she thought was perfect for you."

Chris rolled her eyes. "Dani, you're not going to believe this. When she said she wanted to introduce me to an actor in the movie, she failed to mention it was Taron Egerton she wanted to meet. Not only that, but when I walked away when I found out, she sent him out to talk to me!"

"And..."

"And what?" Chris asked.

"Well, what happened? Please tell me you talked to him."

"Briefly because he had to go get into costume. He said he'll talk to me after, but I don't know," she shrugged. "I think I might just want to go back to Katie's."

"Are you crazy? Taron said he wants to talk to you after and you're just gonna up and leave?"

"Look, I know Katie means well and thinks she's doing something right setting me up with Taron, but it's not what I want. After that last relationship I was in, I'm not ready for anything serious."

"So? You think I am? Katie wants to set me up with Richard and I'm not saying no. In fact, we're all going out tonight after they're done filming. I already said yes to go with Richard. Why don't you join us?"

Chris sighed. Part of her wanted to go out with her friends and possibly make some new friends while she was here in England. But the more sensible side of her wanted to go home and stay in for the night. She was about to make her decision when Katie rushed over to them.

"Guys, how would you two like a part in the movie?" she asked out of breath.

Dani and Chris looked at each other, wondering if Katie was joking or not. When she didn't say anything else, Chris laughed. "Katie, great joke. If you ask me, I think you're really stretching it in order to set me up with Taron."

"This isn't a joke. We need some extras in a diner scene. I told them I would ask you two. Just have to sit at a table, that's all."

"Wait, you're asking if we want to be extras in a scene for Rocketman?" Dani tried to comprehend what she was being asked. "Like, in a major motion picture? And this isn't a joke?"

"Not one bit. We have other extras, but could use to have two more. Please say you guys will do it. Please," Katie begged.

Dani looked at Chris and shrugged. "I don't know about you, but this is like a chance of a lifetime. We shouldn't pass it up."

"Why don't you do it? You're the actress and this would look good on your resume. I'm the type who rather be behind the scenes really."

"Chris, all you have to do is sit at the table. That's all," Katie said. "Taron and Jamie are the ones who are in the scene, it's all about them. Come on, say you'll do it."

Chris looked at her two best friends, knowing they both wanted her to be a part of this project. "Why not? As you said, we're in England. Why not have some fun? Sure, I'll do it."

"Great, I'll go let them know. I know it's last second, but I'm sure they'll have some outfits for you to change into," Katie said leaving them.

"Can you believe this?" Dani said. "We're going to be extras in a movie!" she jumped up and down.

Chris nodded, this definitely wasn't she was expecting when she agreed to come out here to England. One thing was for certain, this wasn't going to be an ordinary trip. Katie came back around ten minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Everything is all set. Come, let's get you two ready for the scene."

*****

An hour later, Chris found herself sitting in a table in the small cafe, waiting for them to start filming. Even as she sat here now, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. Dani, on the other hand, was taking everything in.

"This is amazing, isn't it?" Dani said. "Not only do we get to be a part of this, but we get to see Taron and Jamie film this scene!"

Taron! Chris totally forgot that this was going to be the first time she'd be seeing him since she briefly spoke to him when she arrived on the set. "Dani, I don't think I can do this," she said, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Can't do what? Pretend to be sitting at a diner with your best friend? Because that's what we're doing," Dani laughed.

"I didn't realize it when I agreed to do this that Katie had said this was a pivotal scene they're filming. Meaning I'm going to see Taron. I have to go," she was about to get out of her seat when Dani stopped her.

"So, you do like him," Dani smirked.

"He's my favorite actor, of course I like him."

"You know what I mean. So, why don't you want Katie to set you up with him?"

Chris was about to answer when the director informed them that they would be getting ready to start filming soon. "I'll tell you later," she whispered.

*****

After an hour of taping the scene, they were taking a break. Dani noticed her best friend staring across the diner, knowing exactly what was going through her mind. "We have ten minutes, go talk to him."

"I, I can't do that. This is a job, his job. I can't be interrupting him. Plus, I can't help it if he keeps looking over in our direction."

"Has he?" Dani asked and turned around.

"Don't look!" Chris blushed.

"What? Just wanted to see what you were talking about. But you're right, he was looking over here."

"See," Chris covered her face with her hands. "I could imagine what Katie told him about me. She's really set on setting us up."

"And it doesn't look like she'll be giving up anytime soon," Dani laughed.

*****

"Taron? What's going on?" Jamie asked sitting at the table waiting to continue filming for the day.

"Huh?" Taron shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"Not surprised. You've been staring at the table over there each time we stopped doing our scene. Someone's caught your attention, haven't they?"

"I guess you could say that," Taron smiled. "See that girl over there," he gestured towards Chris.

"Do you know her?" Jamie asked.

"Sort of. I mean, I talked to her briefly before. She's friends with Katie. Visiting from New York City."

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to what you want to say?" Jamie asked.

"Alright, Katie apparently is trying to set the two of us up. And, I don't know. I mean, like I said it was really brief, but I get the feeling she might not be agreeing to the idea."

"What about you? I mean, you just got out of a relationship. Are you up for the idea of being set up with someone who is only here visiting?"

Taron thought about it. "I really don't know. I mean, Katie seems to think Chris and I are perfect for each other. Or at least that's what she told me. But you're right...is now really the right time?"

"That's a question only you can answer," Jamie said. "But from seeing the way you keep looking over at her, I think the least you could do is go and talk to her. Maybe see how she feels about the whole thing as well."

"You're right. I mean, what's the harm in just going over and talk to her. We're all going out tonight after filming, that's the perfect time for me to have time to talk to her. Thanks," he smiled.

*****

Against Chris' better judgment, she found herself at the bar with Dani, Katie and the rest of the cast and crew from the movie later that night. She was tired from traveling earlier today and then being thrown into the scene of the movie, all she wanted to do was get an early night of sleep. But when Dani and Katie kept begging her to join them at the bar, she couldn't say no.

Dani was off with Richard and Katie was sitting at a table with Jamie, leaving Chris on her own. She grabbed a drink and went to find a seat at the bar, trying to figure a way she could leave without her friends knowing she didn't want to stay.

"Hey," Taron said taking a seat next to Chris.

"Hey," Chris smiled. Since talking to Dani, she had been thinking about giving Katie's plan a chance. After all, what was the harm? She wasn't going to be here this time next week.

"That was a surprise seeing you in the cafe scene today. I didn't know you were going to be in it."

"Neither did I," Chris laughed. "Katie said they needed some more extras and asked Dani and me to be in it. Definitely wasn't in my plans of what to do while visiting. In fact, being on the set of Rocketman wasn't in my plans at all."

"You had no idea?" Taron laughed.

"That's Katie for you. Invites us to come out and never tells us what she had planned," Chris shook her head. She looked down for a few seconds before looking up at Taron. "I'm sorry if I seemed like I didn't want to talk to you earlier. I was just taken by surprise when you came to talk to me."

"I have a confession. Katie didn't tell me you were a big fan and that's why I should come talk to you."

"Let me guess...she said that we're perfect for each other and wanted you to ask me out?" Chris tried to hide a smile but couldn't.

"So, I'm guessing she told you her plan of setting us up then?" Taron laughed.

"She sprung it on me the minutes she picked us up at the airport. I should apologize for her putting you in such a position. Don't feel obligated to ask me out because she told you to," Chris said.

"Here's the thing, I'm here not because of Katie's idea. And well, I couldn't take my eyes off of you while we were filming the scene today. I'm just saying, and only if you're up to it, maybe we should go out. One date, that's all I ask," Taron flashed his smile that made Chris' heart skip a beat.

"One date," she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? 
> 
> Send in your ideas and if I use your idea, you get a special shout out in the next chapter!!! I want the readers to have a say of what gets put into this story :) I'll be returning the favor and commenting on chapters written by anyone who comments.


	3. Got Me Deep In The Way You Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the celebrities in my fanfics. Only characters I own are my original ones.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Dani asked the next morning. Chris was throwing her clothes out of her suitcase trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for the day.

"Looking for something to wear," Chris said putting a dress up against her. "What do you think?"

"What do I think about what? We're only going to the set today to watch them film. Why do you care what you wear? You didn't yesterday," Dani mysteriously eyed her friend.

Chris shrugged. "Just want to look nice today. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when you said you didn't care to even go to the set in the first place," Dani said. "Wait a second. Something happened last night, didn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chris went looking through her other dresses.

"Last night when we all went out to the bar, I thought I saw you sitting with Taron."

Chris froze when she heard what Dani said. She thought her best friends was far too wrapped up in talking to Richard to have seen her at the bar with Taron. "We were only talking, that's all."

"Only talking? And yet today you're asking me what you should be wearing to the set. Something tells me it was more than just talking," Dani wiggled her eyebrows. "So, what else happened last night?"

"Nothing. He told me about how Katie said she wants to set us up and we both said how we were unsure of going through with it and then he said maybe we should go on at least one date and I agreed. That's all," Chris finally decided on what to wear and headed off to the bathroom to get ready.

"Hold on," Dani followed. "You're going to leave it at that without giving me any more details?"

"There's nothing more to say. I don't have any details because we don't even know when we'll be going out on this date," Chris said through the bathroom door. "I just want to dress nicely today, that's all."

"In other words, you want Taron to notice you. Sounds to me like he already has," Dani said as Chris came out of the bathroom.

"It means I just want to look nice today," she tried to walk away but Dani grabbed her arm. "What?"

"Chris, look you might think you can get away with pretending you don't want Katie to set the two of you up, but I also know when you're lying. Why don't you just tell me what is wrong?"

Chris sighed. "Because..." she shook her head. "I can't say."

"Why not? We're best friends," Dani said.

"I really like him, alright! Now you know. I'm nervous because Taron is one of the top actors of today and I really do like him and here I am, being set up with him and I don't know what is going to happen after we go on this date. If I even go on it in the first place," she looked down.

"You're not actually thinking of saying no, are you? Chris, this is Taron Egerton. The actor you love and he's interested in taking you out on a date! Are you crazy saying no to him?"

"An actor who is only asking me out because our best friend told him to. It's not like he would've thought of this on his own. I'm a nobody compared to how many A list celebrities would want to date him!"

"Something tells me if he didn't want to ask you out, he wouldn't have just because Katie told him to," Dani said.

"Dani, you don't understand."

"You're right. I don't. Listen, I spent the night talking to Richard and he asked me out on a date. Naturally, I said yes. And you know why? Because I felt a connection while talking to him at the bar. Tell me you didn't feel anything like that while talking to Taron."

"Maybe," Chris said quietly. "I don't know."

"You know why? Ever since you and your ex broke up, you've been afraid to open your heart to any guy who showed an interest. Taron is showing you he's interested, but you're using what happened as an excuse. If you want my opinion..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Chris tried to hide a smile.

"I know you didn't, but I'm going to tell you anyway," Dani smiled. "Go for it."

"You really think I should?" Chris ask.

"YES!" Dani screamed a little too loudly. "I mean, as your best friend, you really should go for it." She put her arm around her best friend. "This is Taron Egerton. Do you know how many girls would love to be in your position right now?"

Chris knew her best friend was right and she would be crazy for giving up this chance of a lifetime. "Alright, alright. You're right."

"See, now was that so hard?" Dani laughed.

"I don't want to answer because we haven't made it to the set yet," Chris laughed.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Katie walked into the guest room.

"We're ready," Dani said.

"Oh, Chris. Taron sent me a text last night after you left the bar. Something about you two going on a date," Katie smiled.

"He did ask me out on one and yes, I did say yes. And before you even ask me, no I won't cancel. But we don't have any plans yet as to when it'll be."

"I'm just so happy you said yes to him," Katie hugged her best friend. "Come, we better get going if you guys want to be on the set. Who knows, we may need to use you guys as extras again."

An hour later, Chris and Dani found themselves on the set of Rocketman for another day of shooting. Chris didn't see Taron at first and part of her was upset. What if he wasn't filming today? Even though they hadn't decided on when they would go out, she was still hoping to see him today.

"Hello there," she heard a voice from behind. She turned around and was surprised to see Taron in regular clothes.

"Hey," she smiled. "Not filming today?"

"Nope. It's like the only day I have off from filming, but I felt like coming down." He looked at her and smiled. "Glad I did."

"So..." Chris looked down. Oh just say something! Her mind screamed. Why did she become so shy whenever he was near?

"Last night you left the bar before we could discuss going out," Taron said. Chris was glad he brought it up. Maybe Dani was right, he was truly interested in them going out.

"Sorry about that. I was exhausted from flying in yesterday that all I wanted was to go home and sleep," she said.

Taron looked around as everyone prepared to shoot the scenes from today and grabbed Chris' hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" she asked trying to keep up with him.

"I just wanted to discuss us going out in private," Taron pulled her aside from everyone. "Alright, truth is, ever since we met I can't stop thinking about you. Chris, look I know you might not believe me since Katie wanted to set us up, to begin with, but I really do want us to go out."

Chris couldn't believe it, it was almost as if he read her mind from earlier. "Really?" was all she could get out.

"Really. And I know you're only here for a week, so I don't want to waste another moment. How about tonight we go out."

A huge smile crossed Chris' face. For the first time in a long time, she was going to throw herself into something she'd never done before, going out with a guy she hardly knew.

*****

That night, after going back and forth in her mind if she should go on this date, she found herself in Taron's house. Their date was for them to get to know each other better and then see what would happen from there. As she sat on his couch and they talked, she could feel her heart melting more and more for him. It was a shame she was only here for another five days before she had to go home. As much as she wanted this to work out, she knew it couldn't.

"How about I put a movie on?" Taron suggested.

"Sure," Chris said. He could've suggested anything and she would've agreed to it.

"What would you like to watch?" he rattled off the title of movies. In the end, Chris let him decide and the two cuddled up against each other on the couch watching the movie.

Whatever movie he chose, Chris couldn't tell. A few minutes of cuddling, her and Taron's eyes met and suddenly they were the only two in the world. He leaned in for a kiss and Chris didn't hold back as she pressed her lips against his.

Chris pulled away first trying to catch her breath. Neither of them knowing if they should continue or stop before they got carried away. One look into each other's eyes, they knew the same thing was on both their minds.

The kisses got deeper, more passionate. Her hands traveled to his belt buckle as he lied her back on the couch. I can't believe this is about to happen, she thought. That's when she got her mind straight and she pushed him away. "I..I'm sorry," she said sitting up and straightening up her clothes.

"I'm so sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Taron got up to fix his pants.

"No, nothing. I mean, I didn't mean for it to get carried away like that," Chris stood up. "Look, I didn't come out here to hook up with some guy I won't ever see again after I leave. And I don't go sleeping with guys I just met. I...I should go," she said.

"Please, don't go. We can go back to the movie," he said.

"I really should go." Chris knew the longer she stayed, the more she would want to be with him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said rushing out. Once she was outside, she stood against the door letting the tears fall. She couldn't believe she was giving up something she wanted.

Taron stood on the other side of the door, covering his face with his hands. I blew it. I blew the one chance I had with her on this date. He had his hand on the doorknob hoping he could get to Chris before she left. Little did he know, Chris was having second thoughts about leaving.

He turned the doorknob as Chris did the same, surprised to see her standing there. "I wanted to catch you before you left. I'm so..." before he could even apologize, Chris reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss. Pulling her back inside his house, she kicked the door shut with his foot, never breaking the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? 
> 
> Send in your ideas and if I use your idea, you get a special shout out in the next chapter!!! I want the readers to have a say of what gets put into this story :) I'll be returning the favor and commenting on chapters written by anyone who comments.


	4. Throwing My World Away To The One I Gave My Heart To

Chris woke up her head on Taron's chest as he had his arms wrapped around her body. She looked up at him and saw that he was sound asleep, not stirring an inch. He looked like an angel when he slept and she hated to wake him, but she had no other choice. She had to get ready to leave and head back to Katie's. She carefully got out of his embrace and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Hmm," Taron mumbled in his sleep, a smile slowly crossing his face.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, but I got to go," she said softly.

Taron slowly opened his eyes. "Already?" he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's seven in the morning and I got to get back to Katie's. And you have an early day on the set," she smiled. Since the night of their first date, the two had been spending a lot of time together and today was Chris's last day in London. Her flight back to New York was this afternoon.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, pulling Chris back into his arms. "Can't you stay?"

"I wish I could, but my plane leaves at noon. If I want to get my stuff at Katie's and to the airport on time, I have to leave now."

"No, I mean why don't you stay," Taron looked into her eyes.

"What do you..." Chris realized what Taron meant. "You mean... stay here?"

Taron nodded. "Spending this past week with you has been the happiest I've been in a long time. I don't want that to end."

"Neither do I. But this isn't my home. My life is back in New York City. Everything I have is there, not here. My friends, family. My job," Chris said though her heart was telling her she should stay here in London.

"Can't you stay a little bit longer then? Maybe until filming is finished so then we can have some more time together? Actually, after filming I have a promo tour for Robin Hood and some days in New York City. We can go back together."

"Taron, I understand you want us to have more time together and believe me, I wish we did. But I have to get home. November is three months away. I can't stay away from home that long. I have to go back."

The sadness in Taron's eyes broke Chris's heart. She hated having to leave, especially since they were intimate most nights during the week. She wished she never let things get this far, but it was too late to turn back now. "I am sorry, but I really do have to go," she said getting up and getting dressed.

"Then," he sighed. "At least let me drive you back to Katie's."

There were tears in Chris's eyes. If he drove her back, it would only make the goodbye even worse. "I think I should just get a cab to go back."

Taron got out of bed and walked over to her, "Please, just at least think over my suggestion."

"Taron, when we first got together we promised this wouldn't mean anything. It was only a fling that we knew wasn't going to last," she looked down.

"When I agreed to that, I didn't expect to fall in love," he said quietly.

Taron's words took Chris by surprise. "I'm sorry, it sounded like you said you fell in love with me."

"I did."

Chris shook her head, this couldn't be happening. "I...I don't know what to say." Truth was, she felt the same way but didn't want to admit it. Not after she only recently got out of a relationship, one that lasted three years. She promised herself she wouldn't fall in love again for a long time and not with someone she only knew for a week. "I have to go."

"Chris..."

She reached up and kissed him deeply, "I am sorry, but I have to go." Before Taron could stop her, she rushed out of his house and called for a cab while the tears streamed down her cheeks.

The whole cab ride back to Katie's, Chris kept thinking if she did the right thing. Taron confessed his love for her and instead of saying it back, she said goodbye and ran. This had to be done. I was never meant to stay here, especially for a guy, she tried to reason with herself.

She walked back into Katie's apartment to find Dani sitting in the living room. "You're already packed to go home?" Chris asked going to get her stuff out of the guest room.

"Actually..." Dani followed her best friend. "About that."

Chris stopped when she saw Dani's stuff still in the room. "Dani, our flight is in five hours and we need to be there at least three hours prior. And you aren't packed yet?"

"I'm not going back home," Dani said.

"What do you mean you're not going back home?" Chris said throwing her clothes back into her suitcase. She stopped when one of the shirts was Taron's. She forgot to give it back to him one day when she wore it home the next morning and he told her to keep it. She put it up against her face, inhaling his scent that still clung to the cloth.

"That's Taron's isn't it?" Dani asked.

"Don't change the subject," Chris said throwing it into her suitcase. If she had to leave him behind, at least she could have part of him with her back home. "Why aren't you coming home with me?"

"You know Richard and I have been getting close this past week, right?"

"Of course." How could Chris not know? If she thought she and Taron were inseparable, Dani and Richard were a thousand times closer.

"Last night, he asked me to move in with him."

"And you said yes?" Chris wasn't too surprised. Dani was always the type to jump into things without thinking. "What about back home? What about your job? Your family? Your friends?"

"Chris, I haven't had an offer for a play in almost a year. And it's not like I won't ever go back home. I'll be back to visit. Look, I know what you're going to say, I'm stupid for moving in with a guy I met only this week, but I know he's the one. This is meant to be." Dani shook her head. "Why am I even bothering to explain? I know what you're thinking."

"Do you?" Chris said. Little did Dani know she was just asked the same thing from Taron and she turned him down.

"Yes. You're going to say I'm stupid and that I'm only going to get hurt in the end. And maybe I will, but I don't think so. Richard is different and he won't hurt me. And no matter what you say, I won't change my mind," Dani said.

"Alright," Chris said. "I wasn't going to try and change your mind anyways."

Dani was taken aback. "Oh, I get it. You're just saying that and then before you leave, you're going to lecture me."

"Nope," Chris said packing the rest of her bag. "Hey, you do what you want and I'll do what I want."

Dani knew something was up. "Chris, hold up. Why are you in such a rush to get away? And before you make up a story, remember I know when you're lying to me."

Chris shoved the rest of her clothes into her suitcase. "Taron asked me to stay here with him. When I told him I couldn't, he said he loved me."

Dani blinked in shock. "Taron said he loved you and you're still going back home?"

"Dani, when I first got with him, we promised for it not to be anything more than a fling. I can't help it if he fell in love during the time. But I can't change my life just for a guy."

"Are you sure this is really what you want to do?" Dani asked.

Was it? Dani was moving in with Richard and all Taron did was ask her to stay in London longer than the week. He wasn't asking her to move in with him. But it was the fact that he said those three words when they hardly knew each other that helped her make this decision. "Yes," she answered.

Dani looked at her friend. "OMG, you're in love with him!"

"What? No. I mean...I don't know what I mean," she covered her face.

"You spent pretty much every night with him and I know you, you don't get involved with a guy unless there are feelings involved. You say it was just a fling, but I think deep down it was more."

"So what if there are. It doesn't matter. My life is back home. You want to stay here, that's fine for you. But for me, I have to be back home."

Dani shook her head. "I hope you know what you're doing. You might have let the right man for you get away."

"If I did, then let me live with it. But this is for the best," Chris said packing the rest of her stuff.

A couple of hours later, Chris found herself at the airport. Not only did Dani try to convince her to stay, but so did Katie. That was why Chris knew she had to take a cab to the airport, knowing Katie and Dani wouldn't quit. True, she could've started a romance with Taron, but she knew, in the end, it would never work. It couldn't. They were two different people from different worlds.

*****

Taron was in his trailer dressed in his costume for the day waiting for when he was needed to be on set. Normally he spent his days getting into character, but today the only thing on his mind was his conversation with Chris before she left his house.

What was I thinking telling her I loved her? His brain was telling him not to tell her, she would think he was coming on too strong. But he couldn't help it. He was desperate to get her to stay instead of going back home. A knock on his trailer door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

"Hey, thought you would be in here," Richard walked into his trailer. "Surprised you're not outside."

"Just wanted some time to think. I have a lot on my mind." Taron looked around his trailer before continuing. "I think I made a huge mistake this morning."

"What happened?"

"You know how I've been getting close with Dani's best friend, Chris the past week?"

"Yes. I mean you told me the two of you had been spending almost every night together. Wait...didn't she leave today?"

"Yes." Taron looked at the time. "She should be at the airport now. Her flight is leaving in an hour. Isn't Dani leaving with her to go back home?"

"She was, but there was a change of plans. I asked her to move in with me and she said yes. I'm guessing you're wishing Chris stayed."

Taron nodded. "I tried to get her to stay until filming was finished. Even said I'd go back to New York with her in November when I have to go promote Robin Hood, but she said she couldn't stay another day. And then I told her I loved her."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did she say?" Richard asked.

"She said she was sorry and left. I was such an idiot for telling her I loved her. We only knew each other for a week. Of course, she wouldn't believe me."

"Well, were you telling the truth?"

"Yes, of course," Taron said. "I do love her and now she's on her way back home and I'll never see her again."

"Tell you what. I'll talk to Dani later tonight and tell her what you said. If there's anyone who can help, it's Chris's best friend."

Taron knew Richard was right. If there was anyone who could help him get Chris back to listen to him, it was Dani.

*****

Chris still had a half hour until her flight was ready to board and she was going out of her mind thinking about Taron. He said he loved me. How could he love me when we hardly know each other? But of course it was possible, she was beginning to feel the same way. No, she shook her head. Stop thinking about it. You can't go back. You need to go home where you belong.

But did she really need to go back to New York so soon? She was a writer and could do her job at any location. And her best friend, who was also her roommate, was staying here. Why did she have to go back?

"Flight to New York City is now boarding," she heard over the speakers. She picked up her suitcase and headed in the opposite direction. There was a reason Taron didn't want her to leave and she couldn't pass up that sign.

She left the airport and grabbed a cab back to the studio where they were filming today. Katie was the first one to spot her walking on the set. "Chris? You're back!"

"I'm back," she smiled.

Katie hugged her. "How long are you staying?"

Chris shrugged. "As long as Taron wants me to stay. That is if he still wants to talk to me after what happened this morning. Where is he anyway?"

"Next lot over in his trailer," Katie said. "He's not wanted on the set for another half hour as we get ready for it. I'm sure he'd love to see you again," she smiled.

"Thanks," Chris smiled and rushed to Taron's trailer. Before knocking on the door, she took a deep breath. Not wasting another moment, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Taron called.

Slowly, she opened the door and stepped into his trailer. He was facing the mirror and Chris couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was dressed in red pants and a white shirt with the longer wig on for today's scene. "Taron?"

Taron turned around and couldn't believe it. His mind must've been playing a trick on him. "Chris? But I thought...I mean you should be on the plane to New York right now."

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave things the way we did today because," she looked down for a second before looking back at him. "I love you."

Taron got up from his seat and walked over to Chris, pulling her into a deep kiss. "I love you," he said when he pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? 
> 
> Send in your ideas and if I use your idea, you get a special shout out in the next chapter!!! I want the readers to have a say of what gets put into this story :) I'll be returning the favor and commenting on chapters written by anyone who comments.


	5. Letting Isolation Go

Chris and Taron were in his bed kissing. In the three months since she decided to stay in London, the two were inseparable. Yesterday was the last day of filming Rocketman and she was glad that Taron had some time off before he had to head to New York City for the Robin Hood promo tour. This gave them a few days to themselves without any interruption. Even though deep down she felt they rushed into a relationship, she was hoping it was one that would last.

"I don't want to leave from this position," Taron said pulling away.

"I know, but we do have the wrap party tonight."

"What if we just skip and stay here?" he went back to kissing Chris. 

Chris pulled away. "I think it would look strange if the star of the movie didn't show up at the wrap party," she giggled. "Plus, it's going to be our first public outing as a couple," she kissed him.

Taron groaned. "I just wish we had more time to be together. You know, alone. Just the two of us. After tonight, we leave for New York in two days. Doesn't give us enough time, you know."

"We do have two days before we have to leave," she smirked. "I'm sure we won't be leaving here at all during then." She climbed out of the bed and picked his shirt up off the floor.

"Are you leaving already?" Taron pouted. "The party isn't until tonight."

"But I have to get ready for it. My dress is back home at Katie's. And the three of us are going to be busy today getting ready for it," she said. She, Katie, and Dani talked about it the night before that since they were all attending the wrap party with their boyfriends, they would get together during the day to prepare for it.

"I know we're going to the party together, but am I picking you up or are you going to come here first?" Taron asked, getting out of his bed and walking over to Chris.

"I'll get a ride here so we can go together," she kissed him. 

Taron tugged on his shirt that Chris was wearing, pulling her close to his body. "Are you sure you have to go now? I mean, can't you stay a little bit longer?"

"No, because if I say yes, then I'm going to miss my hair and makeup appointment we already set up. Plus, I'm sure you need to get ready for tonight."

"You're right," Taron said. Little did Chris know, he had a major surprise in store for her tonight and she was right, he had a lot of work to get done in order to make sure it went off without a hitch. "The party starts at eight. How about you get here around seven so we'll be able to get there in time."

"Seven it is," she kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll miss you while we're apart."

"Miss you already," he smiled.

Chris kissed him one last time before getting into her car and driving back to Katies. Hard to believe only three months ago she was afraid to even go on a date with Taron when Katie set the two of them up and now, they were going to their first party together as a couple. And soon, their first trip together. No one could tell what the future held, but she hoped that it wouldn't end any time soon.

*****

Once Chris left, Taron went to work in preparing his surprise for Chris. First, he had to stop off at the jewelry store and pick up the ring he ordered last month. As he held the box in his hand walking back to his car, he couldn't believe it. Tonight, he was going to propose to the woman he fell in love with and a smile crossed his face the more he thought about it.

This is it. Tonight I will ask her to marry me, he thought placing the ring in his pocket and getting into his car and driving to Elton's house. This was a major part in his surprise, one he discussed with Elton yesterday during the final day of filming.

"Come on in," Elton welcomed Taron into his house. "I was wondering when you would stop by."

"Sorry, I'm later than I said I'd come," Taron walked inside. "Chris spent the night and..."

"Say no more," Elton smiled. "If there's one thing I've noticed from seeing you two on set, it's how much in love you are."

"That we are," Taron smiled sitting on the couch. "Oh, and then I went to pick up the ring." He took the box out of his pocket and showed it to Elton. "You think she'll like it?"

"Taron, she's going to love it and you know why? Because it's coming from you."

"If she says yes," Taron said quietly.

"Why wouldn't she?" 

Taron shrugged. "I love her and I know she's the one I want to marry. But sometimes I feel like maybe everything is being rushed. You know what I mean? And what if she feels the same way? She may not want to get married."

"I will admit when you introduced her to me as your girlfriend, I was shocked, especially when I found out you were set up only a month earlier," Elton said.

"I don't know what it is, something just clicked with us after our first date. We both got out of serious relationships when we met, maybe that's what it is. And I feel that it's right, you know, the two of us. I guess I'm just worried she may feel that I'm rushing everything. But it's because I really do want us to be married."

"Then I don't think you have anything to worry about," Elton smiled. "Now, why don't we discuss the plan for tonight."

"Right. I'm already so nervous and it's not even time for the party yet," Taron nervously laughed. "I was thinking, since you'll be singing at the party and asked that I should sing some songs as well, I should do so with Your Song. It was when filming that scene in the movie I really knew I was in love with her." 

"I was hoping you were going to choose that song. So what do you plan on doing exactly?"

Taron told Elton his plan on how he was going to propose to Chris. In his mind, everything was going to be perfect. "You think she'll like it? I mean, I don't know how she is when it comes to too much attention being brought to her, but I want everyone who's going to be there to know that she's my world."

"Taron, she is going to be surprised, that is for sure. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I hope not," Taron let out a loud sigh. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"You're in love, that's why," he smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," Elton patted Taron on the back.

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that," he took a deep breath. "I better get going so I'll be ready for tonight. I'll see you later," he said goodbye to Elton and left to go home.

*****

Chris, Katie, and Dani were all at her house getting into their dresses for the party. They got their hair and makeup done earlier in the day and now it was getting close to the time of the party. "So, is Taron coming to pick you up here?" Katie asked. Dani was going to go back home and arrive at the party with Richard while Katie was waiting for Jamie to pick her up.

"I'm going to go back to his place actually so we can go together," Chris said.

"Why? So you two could get a quickie in before you leave?" Dani teased.

"No," Chris blushed. "We just thought it would be better for me to go over there and then we'll leave together."

"Oh, so you guys will get it on in the car. Now I get it," Dani laughed.

"Stop," Chris said. "We are not like you and Richard," she rolled her eyes. Since Dani moved in with Richard, Chris and Katie hardly saw her outside of them filming the movie.

"You know I'm messing with you," Dani said. 

"But Dani is right, you have spent many nights with Taron. I hardly see you home," Katie added.

Chris didn't like talking about her relationship with Taron, not even with her best friends because she felt she was jinxing it and she didn't want that to happen. Not when everything was going so great. "It's always late when our dates end and I stay at his place, that's all."

"I'm sure that's the only reason," Dani laughed. "It was lovely to spend the day with you two, but I should get home."

"Wait, I understand why I came home to change because I don't live with Taron. Why didn't you just change at home with Richard?" Chris asked.

"Just wanted to spend some time with my best friends, that's all," Dani said.

Not long after Dani left, Chris grabbed a cab and went to Taron's place, excited that this was going to be their first public appearance since they began dating. This was going to be a magical night.

*****

Taron looked at the time. 6:30. Chris was going to be here soon and then they would head out to the party. Even though he had his talk with Elton earlier that day and his nerves were calmed after, now they were beginning to come back.

He began to pace his living room, the ring box in his pocket. He kept touching it, making sure he didn't lose it. The doorbell rang and he jumped. "Coming!" his voice cracked. He opened the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Chris on the other side.

"Like the dress?" she smiled.

"Like isn't the word," he welcomed her inside. "You look...beautiful," he pulled her into a kiss. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to skip the party?" he laughed.

Chris pulled at his tie, kissing him. "You can try all you want to get me to say yes, but we are going to the party."

"It was worth a shot," Taron smiled.

That smile made Chris's heart skip a beat. It was so genuine and sweet. If this party wasn't so important, especially to Taron, she would take up his offer and stay in for the night. "We should get going," she said after they were silent for a few moments.

"You're right," his voice cracked causing Chris to laugh. His voice did that whenever he was nervous or excited. "I just need to go check on something. Stay right here," he rushed to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? 
> 
> Send in your ideas and if I use your idea, you get a special shout out in the next chapter!!! I want the readers to have a say of what gets put into this story :) I'll be returning the favor and commenting on chapters written by anyone who comments.


	6. Twinkling Fire Of Our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: If you are reading this story, please leave a comment at the end of the chapter. I am making this story interactive for the readers and want you all to take part in it. Last chapter had 30 views but no reviews and I would appreciate them. Thank you in advance.

Taron walked into his room and closed the door. Now that Chris was here and ready to go to the party, he realized how close he was to propose to her tonight and he started to get nervous. I can do this, he said to himself. I can do this.

But could he? Everything was set up for tonight, but now he wondered if he could go through with it. He took the ring box out of his pocket and held it in his hand, debating in his mind.

*****

Chris was sitting on the couch in Taron's living room wondering what was going on. He seemed nervous all of a sudden and she couldn't understand why. She looked at her watch and saw that he was in his room for twenty minutes. Their ride would be here soon and Taron was in his room with the door closed.

She got up off the couch and walked over to the door, lightly knocking on it. "Taron? Are you alright?"

"Fine!" he answered quickly. 

"Are you sure? You've been in there for a while and we have to go soon."

"I'll be right out," Taron said. "Just have to do something quickly."

Chris shrugged and went back to the living room, querying what Taron could be doing all this time in his room. 

Sitting back on the couch, she smiled. Tonight was the first time they would be going out on a date in public. He wanted to keep their relationship private and she didn't blame him, but all their dates consisted of going to his flat to watch a movie or go out for a quick lunch and dinner while filming the movie. But tonight was different. Tonight, they would be attending the party together hand in hand. Only their closest friends knew they were a couple and tonight, everyone else from the production would know.

She jumped when she heard Taron's bedroom door open and he walked into the living room. "You alright?" she asked seeing his face looking flushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled. "Just a little nervous."

"Nervous? About what?" Chris walked over the gently touched his hand.

He looked down, trying to think of what to say. He knew he couldn't tell her the real reason he was nervous, but he had to make his excuse believable. "I guess I'm nervous about this being our first public date."

Chris smiled and held his hand tightly. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Taron smiled.

"Oh good," Chris sighed with relief. "I thought you were going to say you weren't ready for our first public appearance and that it would be better if I didn't come or something like that. Or like you were ashamed of me."

Taron leaned down and kissed Chris on the lips. "I would never be ashamed of you. And there's no one else I would want to spend tonight with. I love you."

"I love you too."

*****

Chris and Taron were in the car that was sent to his flat to bring them to the party. Chris's had was placed on Taron's leg that shook during the drive. "Are you still nervous?" she asked.

"No. What makes you think I am?"

"Because you haven't stopped shaking since we got in the car." She looked into his eyes. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Taron shrugged. He was at a loss for words and couldn't think of an excuse this time. "Nothing I can think of. I mean, I guess it's finally hit me that after all these months, the movie is finally finished. Something that was such a huge part of my life is over and it's hard to believe."

Chris rested her head on Taron's shoulder. "From what I saw of the filming, you were amazing."

"You have to say that, you're my girlfriend," Taron laughed.

"True. But I'm also saying it cause it's true," she smiled. 

Taron's leg was still shaking from being nervous. This was a side of him Chris never saw before. She gently rubbed his leg, trying to calm him down. But it had the opposite effect.

"Chris," Taron said in a whisper.

"Hmmm?" 

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." His voice was quiet.

"I'm sure we'll celebrate at the end of the night," Chris responded. But the look in Taron's eyes told her that wasn't what he meant. "Wait. Now?"

He nodded not saying a word. 

"Taron, we can't," her eyes opened wide when she realized what he was getting at. "I mean, this is a rental car they sent out for us. The driver will know what we're doing."

"Not if we put the screen up so we can have privacy," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Right, because that will keep the sounds out too," she rolled her eyes.

"Not if we're quiet," Taron said, but even he knew it wasn't possible and they both laughed. "I'm not saying we need to fully get it on."

"Then what?" Chris asked.

Taron looked down and blushed and Chris shook her head. "You cannot be serious."

"Why not? The driver won't know," he said pressing the button to bring the screen up that would bring them out of view from the driver. He knew Chris was right, this wasn't the right time for them to do this, but it was the only thing to get proposing to her off his mind so he could calm down.

"Taron, look you know I love you and would do anything to make you happy. But really, this?" Chris was in shock.

"You want me to calm down, don't you?" he gave her the smile he knew she could never refuse.

"Yes, but..." she knew it was a losing battle. "I mean, are you sure?"

"The party is a little more than a half-hour away and we've only been in here fifteen minutes. That is enough time."

"Taron, I don't know. I mean, this isn't your bedroom. And you said for us to keep our relationship private. Now you want me to go down on you while we're in a car?"

"It's a quickie, that's all." 

Chris looked into his eyes and in that instant, she knew she wanted to please him as much as he wanted her to please him at this moment. She kissed him deeply. "Are you absolutely sure before I start anything?" she smiled.

"I'm sure."

Chris nodded before moving her hand down and unzipping his pants hoping her boyfriend was right and that the driver would never know what was going on in the backseat.

*****

Their moment lasted longer than expected and Chris finished just as the driver pulled up to the party. "Not going to take that long huh?" she said sitting back up in the seat.

"I couldn't help it that I was enjoying it too much," Taron said trying to catch his breath. "It helped calm my nerves."

"I'm sure it did," Chris tried not to smile as she stepped out of the car. Taron stepped out after she and Chris couldn't help but laugh at his current state.

"What?" Taron asked, oblivious to what he looked like.

"You might want to zip up your pants before we go inside," Chris couldn't stop laughing.

"Shit," Taron quickly turned around to zip up his pants before anyone could see. "Glad you saw that before I walked inside."

"You mean you don't want your friends to know about our sex life?" she teased.

"Very funny," Taron took her hand into his. "Ready to do this?"

"You make it sound like no one knows we're a couple. I'm pretty sure most of the production crew know," she laughed. "But come on, tonight is your night. This is all about you."

The two of them walked into the party where most of the people were already there. Chris spotted Dani and Katie and waved over in their direction. "Babe, I'll be right back," she said to Taron.

Taron saw where Chris was looking and nodded. "I'll be right over there with Richard and Jamie," he said before Chris walked away and joined her friends.

"You finally arrived," Dani hugged her friend. "We were wondering when the two of you would show up."

Though she was with her friends, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Taron, worried. Their little impromptu session in the car before they arrived was out of character for him added to him being nervous since she arrived at his house was on her mind. "Guys, you know I love Taron and all, but I have this feeling he's hiding something from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? 
> 
> Send in your ideas and if I use your idea, you get a special shout out in the next chapter!!! I want the readers to have a say of what gets put into this story :) I'll be returning the favor and commenting on chapters written by anyone who comments. I give credit out to any ideas that I use :)


	7. Envision You Glistening Every Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who's been reading this story. I do ask if you do read it, please, please comment at the end of the chapter. I would really appreciate it. The last chapter had over 15 reads but not 1 review. When I see that, I feel like I shouldn't even continue because as a writer, I like getting feedback. So please, help out. This is an interactive story for the readers, but not so much when I don't get people participating.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked. "Why would you think Taron's hiding something?"

Chris didn't take her eyes off of Taron while he was talking to Richard and Jamie. "There's something off about him. He was fine when I left his place this morning, but when I came back so we could come here together, I don't know. He wasn't himself."

"How so?" Dani asked.

Chris turned to her friends. "First of all, when I got to his place he locked himself in his room for twenty minutes. When I asked him what was wrong, he said nothing. Then on the way over here," Chris blushed thinking about what she and Taron did in the backseat of the car. "Well, let's just say he was really out of character."

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling us everything?" Dani said. "What happened?"

Chris shook her head. She didn't think Taron would like it too much if she told her best friends what they did in the car, but that didn't mean they didn't put two and two together and figure it out on their own. "I knew it! Don't worry, you don't need to tell us. We know what you did," Dani said. "No wonder he has that huge smile on his face."

"It's not exactly what you think, but close enough," Chris rolled her eyes. "Still, I wish I knew what was going on in his mind. He said he isn't hiding anything from me, but I don't know," she sat down at a table.

Katie and Dani joined her at the table. "I'm sure it's nothing," Dani said.

"I hope so," Chris put her head into her hands. "I know many would think I'm crazy, especially since we've only been together for three months, but I do love him."

"Chris, do you think it could have anything to do with Melissa?" Katie asked.

The mention of the name caught Chris' attention and she looked at Katie. Melissa, Taron's ex, who Chris knew about from the online news. "What about her? They broke up before I ever met him."

"Not too long before, though. From what I heard around the set, he broke up with her right before filming began."

"What are you trying to say?" Chris was confused.

"What I'm saying is that, well a couple of the days when you weren't on the set, I saw her around trying to get a hold of Taron," Katie said. She noticed Chris looking more worried. "You have nothing to worry about, he never gave her the time of day."

"But you just said she is trying to get a hold of him. What if she did and that's why he's acting like this. I bet he wishes he was here with her and not me," she started to cry. "I knew it was a mistake to ever get involved with him."

"No, don't say that," Katie said. "I'm just telling you what could possibly be on his mind. I don't know for sure."

"Plus," Dani added. "When would she even be able to get to him. You've been with him every day since you moved here."

"Not every single moment. And how do I know who it is he's texting all the time? I don't. Maybe that's why he brought me here tonight, to break up with me at the end of the party," she sighed. "Should've known it was too good to be true."

"Chris, you don't know for sure about that," Katie tried to reassure her best friend, but it was no use. Chris feared her relationship was doomed.

*****

Taron was on the other side of the room with Richard and Jamie talking, not knowing his girlfriend was crying, fearing that their relationship was over. There was only one thing on his mind and once Elton arrived, which was soon, he would be on his knee and proposing. "Guys," he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. "I have something to you tell."

"Taron, I know many of the fans want to ship us together and you know I love you as a friend but..."Richard teased.

"Very funny," Taron closed the box, afraid Chris would see it before he was ready. "I'm doing it tonight."

The two laughed, thinking Taron was joking. After all, he only knew Chris for three months. There was no way he was thinking of marriage this early in their relationship. When they saw Taron wasn't laughing, they knew this wasn't a joke.

"Seriously?" Richard was in shock. "This isn't a joke?"

"Why would I joke about proposing to Chris?" Taron asked.

"Well, first of all, you've only known her a total of three months," Richard pointed out. "Not long enough to know you're ready for marriage."

"Not to mention, you and Melissa broke up only weeks before you met Chris," Jamie said. 

"Wait, you both told me to go for it when I told you I was in love with her. Now you're telling me I'm rushing things?" Taron was confused.

"We didn't tell you to go off and think about marrying her," Richard said. "You do realize what a big step this, right?"

"You don't think I thought about all of that? I have and what it comes down to is that she is the one I want to spend my life with. Guys, you're my best friends. I thought you of all people would be happy for me."

"Of course, we're happy for you. We just want to make sure you know what you're doing. That's all."

Taron knew his friends meant well, but his mind was already set. He knew what he wanted in life and that was for Chris to be his wife. "Let me tell you how I'm planning the whole proposal," he told them.

*****

The party went on and Chris was walking around with Taron, talking to crew members from the movies. A smile on her face, she tried to keep her mind off of what could be bothering Taron. Her mind was elsewhere when Taron squeezed her hand. "You alright?" he whispered.

"Fine," she nodded. She couldn't let him know she had a feeling what he was hiding.

"I feel like I've been ignoring you all night and I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't mean to. But every time I went to go to the table you were at with Katie and Dani, I kept getting called over by people."

"Taron, don't worry about it. As I said, this is your night."

"No," Taron looked down and into Chris' eyes. "This is our night," he flashed a smile.

"What do you..." but Chris didn't get to finish her sentence when they saw Elton walk into the party.

"Hey! Elton and David are here. Let's go say hi," he took Chris' hand and walked over to where Elton stood with David.

"Taron. Chris. There you two are," Elton said hugging them.

"We were just walking around, trying to get some time to ourselves, but of course it isn't possible," Taron laughed. He turned to Chris. "I need to talk to Elton about something to do with the movie. Why don't you go sit with Jamie and Richard? I see them with Dani and Katie at the table over there. I'll join you in a few," he kissed Chris.

"Alright," Chris was confused but knew not to ask any questions. She walked back to the table, wondering what Taron had to talk about that was so secretive, she couldn't stay with him.

"I take it that your secret is still safe," Elton said.

"She doesn't suspect a thing. And I'm lucky she doesn't. Before we came here tonight, I was so nervous, I was about to just throw out this idea. I was second-guessing if I should do this tonight," he said quietly. "Do you think this is a mistake?"

"Taron, we talked about this earlier today. It's not my place to say because only you know if this is right," Elton said.

Taron sighed. "My heart says it's right, but my brain is saying I'm doing something stupid."

"Well then, I think you know your answer," Elton smiled. "You need to listen to what your heart is saying."

Taron looked down and blushed. "Then, I'm ready to do this."

*****

Chris was at the table with her friends and Taron's friends wondering when her boyfriend would be back. He said he was going to be joining them after talking to Elton, but that was over a half-hour ago and she hadn't seen him since.

"Have you see Taron?" she asked Richard. If anyone at the table knew where he was, it would be Richard. But the look on his face showed he didn't have a clue. Some party, Chris thought. Here I thought I would be spending it with my boyfriend and I've hardly seen him since I got here.

Chris was taken away from her thoughts when Elton walked to the front of the room. "I want to thank everyone for coming out here tonight for the wrap part. It was an amazing three months watching this movie being made and I can't wait to see it premiered at Cannes." He walked over and took a seat at his piano. "Before, I start, I want to welcome someone special to sing along with me tonight. Taron," he waved him over.

Taron nervously walked over to the piano and grabbed the microphone. "Thank you. There aren't enough words for me to express how amazing it was to work on this film and portray the amazing Elton John. I am honored that he asked me to sing with him tonight." He looked over at the front table where Chris sat. "The song we are about to sing, I want to dedicate to the love of my life, my girlfriend Chris."

Chris' cheeks turned bright red as all eyes were on her. What was Taron thinking? If this was his way of letting everyone at the party know they were in a relationship, it wouldn't be long before the news was all over the internet. 

Elton started to play the piano and Chris knew immediately Taron was about to sing "Your Song." 

"What is he doing?" Chris whispered to Katie. She wasn't one to be the center of attention.

"I think he's singing one of the most lovely songs to you. I don't think he's breaking up with you like you thought."

Katie was right. If Taron was going behind her back with his ex, he wouldn't be singing this song to her and not in front of all his friends. He knew this was one of her favorite songs and that was why he dedicated it to her, but she wasn't going to make it out to be anything big. Many boyfriends dedicated songs to their girlfriends without it meaning anything more than a loving gesture.

Taron continued to sing and as the end of the song was coming near, he walked over to the table to where Chris sat and got down on one knee.

"Taron?" Chris asked. "What are you doing?"

"Something I never thought I'd be doing at a wrap party," he put the microphone down. He reached into his back pocket and took out the box. "Many would say I'm crazy for doing this and they might be right. I am crazy. Crazy in love. The moment we met, I knew there was something special about you. And no one knows this, but when I sang "Your Song" in the movie, that's when it dawned on me that we were meant to be together. Forever. It was so hard for me to not look over at you while you were on set watching me film that scene," he laughed. "What I'm trying to say is," he opened the box revealing the ring. "Will you marry me?"


	8. Catching The Dreamer From The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you to Chox55 who commented on the last chapter.  
> Enjoy the chapter!!

Chris was in shock by Taron's proposal. Was this really happening? She looked into his eyes and saw he was waiting for an answer, but she couldn't speak. Tears streaming down her eyes, she nodded.

"That's a yes, right?" Taron whispered.

"Yes," Chris finally got the word out. "I'll marry you."

Taron placed the finger on Chris's finger when she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Taron wiped the tears on Chris's cheeks. "You just made me the happiest man in the world." All eyes were on the couple as he got up off his knee. "She said yes!"

Everyone in the room applauded while Chris sat in her seat, still startled by the turn of events. Taron took the seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while they enjoyed the rest of Elton's performance for the night. 

*****

The party was winding down and everyone was getting ready to leave. "Come on, let us see the ring," Dani walked over to her best friend. Chris smiled as she held her hand out for everyone to see. "Damn, Taron. You sure have great taste," Dani said.

"What can I say? The second I saw the ring, I knew it was perfect," he smiled.

"I can't wait to help with the wedding planning!" Dani excitedly jumped. "This is going to be so much fun. We'll begin tomorrow!"

"Dani, stop getting ahead of yourself. We don't have to start planning right away," Chris laughed.

"Plus," Taron pulled Chris close, "Tomorrow we plan on staying in all day since we'll be leaving for New York soon."

"In other words, they're going to be celebrating the engagement all day," Richard laughed.

"But I promise when we get back from his promo tour, we'll get to planning," Chris said.

"Or...I could fly to New York during the week. It would be nice to go back to the apartment there for a little vacation."

Chris and Taron looked at each other, both thinking the same thing but neither of them wanting to say what was on their mind. Especially, now that they were engaged, the wanted to spend whatever free time he had on this tour alone. Richard looked at the couple and knew what they were thinking.

"Dani, I think it's best you wait until they get back for you guys to do the wedding planning," he said. "Plus, I have no work to do which means we have time for ourselves. Finally."

Thank you, Taron mouthed to Richard. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think we're going to head on out."

"Yeah, it is getting late," Chris said.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. You two want to get home," Dani said. "Congratulations again," she hugged Chris and then Taron.

*****

Chris and Taron were back at his place, sitting on his bed ready to celebrate the evening. "Mmm," Taron moaned in between kisses as Chris pushed him down on the bed. 

Chris smiled as she moved her lips down to his neck, leaving small kisses as her hands traveled to his shirt and began to unbutton it. He moaned as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. Moans escaped his mouth as Chris's lips traveled to his chest and they removed the rest of their clothes.

"Oh Chris," he said moving so he was now on top. "I want tonight to be magical for you."

"You already did," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"That was only the beginning," Taron said before bringing his lips down to her, kissing her passionately.

It wasn't long before the two found the rhythm and nothing but moans filled his room. Chris scratched down his back, eyes closed enjoying every moment. Taron felt his climax about to come and closed his eyes as he thrust one last time and rested his head against Chris's shoulder before pulling out and rolling off. 

Chris moved so her head was on his chest. Taron wrapped his arm around her and played with her hair. "That was amazing," he said trying to catch his breath.

Chris nodded, kissing his chest. She didn't know what it was, but tonight was different than the other nights when they did this. Tonight, it truly felt like they made love and she attributed it to being engaged. "Did it feel different to you?" she asked.

Taron nodded. "I think it's because we're engaged."

"I think that's why too," Chris said. She closed her eyes and let out a little laugh.

"What's funny?" Taron asked.

"It's just..." she shook her head. "Nevermind, it was something crazy on my mind."

"What was?" Taron asked. "Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that. Plus, if we're going to be getting married, we shouldn't be hiding anything from each other."

"I know, but this isn't really anything. It was something stupid I was thinking earlier. Now, it's just funny I thought it in the first place."

"Well, now you know you got to tell me," Taron said.

Chris sighed. She shouldn't even be thinking about what happened before at the party. And now it didn't look like Taron was going to let it up until he knew what was on her mind. "It's just, well, when you kept making excuses not to be near me tonight at the party, I assumed the worst. Plus, you were nervous before we arrived, I thought you were hiding something from me. And then Katie told me about Melissa being around the set when I wasn't there, I thought perhaps you were cheating on me."

Taron's eyes opened wide. "You thought I was cheating on you?" 

"As I said, it was stupid," she shook her head. 

Taron sat up in the bed. "You actually thought I was cheating on you with my ex? Why? I mean, how could you even think I'd do that to you?"

"Taron," Chris sat up next to him in the bed. "It's just something that was on my mind. And you can't blame me for thinking it was possible at the time. You were so nervous, I couldn't help but think you were hiding something from me."

"That's because I was planning on proposing to you!"

"I know that now, but I didn't earlier, now did I." She shook her head. "Taron, look it's in the past. We should be celebrating tonight, not arguing," she kissed him but he pulled away.

"You're right, we should be celebrating, but we aren't now," he said. "I cannot believe you."

Chris sighed. "Fine, I never should've thought about it and I'm sorry. Can't we just continue where we left off?"

Taron shook his head. "I just...seriously, we've been dating for three months and you think I would be cheating? I've never even given you a reason to think I would!"

"You never told me Melissa showed up on set. So before you get mad at me, you hid something from me too. At least all I hid was something I thought."

"I didn't think I needed to tell you anything because nothing happened!" Taron said. "Yes, she showed up. She tried to talk to me in hopes to get back together, but I told her it would never happen because I moved on and was in love! It's not my fault she kept coming back."

"Alright, I'm sorry I thought you were cheating," she sighed. "You're right, I had no reason to think that." She rubbed his arm. "Come on. Let me make it up to you."

Taron shook his head and got off the bed, putting on his underwear. "I just want to get to sleep. It has been a long day."

Chris knew she upset him and regretted telling him what was on her mind, but he wanted to know the truth. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on and went to cuddle up against him, but found he had his back to her. "So, I guess we'll be going to bed mad at each other tonight?"

There was no answer from Taron and Chris sighed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I do love you."

Taron mumbled something Chris couldn't make out. She laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes, stopping the tears that were building up. This wasn't at all how she expected their night to be. Three months together and they never had a fight. And the one night where she didn't think anything could go wrong was a complete mess.

*****

Taron hated that he and Chris fought tonight of all nights. When he proposed to her in front of all their friends and she accepted, he planned on celebrating all night. He didn't know why he let what she said upset him so much, but it hurt that she could ever think he would cheat.

Is this how our marriage is going to end up being like? Her not trusting me when we can't be together? Until tonight, he didn't think anything could go wrong with their relationship. Now, he wasn't so sure. What if his friends were right about him rushing into this too soon?


	9. Hold Me Whispering All The Way Down To The Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and a special thank you to IlseDugan  
> who gave me an idea that is being used in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

Chris didn't get much sleep that night and she didn't know if Taron did either. She looked over at empty spot next to her on her bed and sighed. It was very unlike him to be awake before she did and if he was, he always stayed in bed until she woke up. 

She walked into the kitchen and found Taron already at the table eating breakfast. "Morning," she said quietly. "I was wondering where you were when I noticed you weren't in bed."

"Couldn't sleep," Taron continued to eat his breakfast.

Chris grabbed a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee before joining Taron at the table. "I couldn't either."

The two ate in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity until Taron looked up at Chris. "About the fight last night."

"I'm glad you brought it up," Chris said. She reached across and placed her hands on top of his. "I really hate that we went to bed mad at each other last night. I'm sorry I brought up what I was thinking. You're right, it was crazy for me to think you would actually cheat on me."

"Actually, the reason I couldn't sleep last night was that I had a lot on my mind," Taron said. "And I don't blame you for thinking I would cheat on you."

"You don't?" Chris was confused.

"Chris, look, I love you. I really do."

The color drained from Chris' face. She knew where this was headed. "I love you too. But?"

"Before I proposed to you last night, I talked to Richard and Jamie about what I was going to do. They told me I was crazy for asking you when we've only been dating for three months, but I told them I knew that I wanted us to get married and that's all that mattered. I thought it was a perfect time."

"Thought? As in you no longer do?" Chris looked down and played with the ring on her finger. She didn't tell Taron, but she felt the same way. It was too soon for them to be engaged. They hardly knew each other at all.

Taron covered his face with his hands. "I don't know what I'm thinking anymore," he groaned.

"Would it help if I told you I had a lot on my mind about last night too?" she asked.

"You were?"

Chris nodded. "Our whole relationship happened fast. Too fast. We were set up by a mutual friend and we jumped into the whole thing without taking time to get to know each other better." She took a deep breath. What she was about to say, she played over and over in her head. Now that she was going to say it out loud, it wasn't so easy. "I think what we need is to take a little break."

"A break? You mean you want us to break up?" Taron looked worried.

Chris shook her head. "No. I mean, just a break from each other. When you think about it, we've been together pretty much every waking out since we started going out. The only time we were apart was when I flew back home to get my stuff when I moved out here. And that was only a few days. But we have never been on our own."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Tomorrow, when we fly out to New York for your Robin Hood promo tour, I think we should go our separate ways," Chris finally said.

"What do you mean? We're supposed to go to California together after the week in New York. It was supposed to be a vacation for us."

"How could it be a vacation when you're going to be working the whole time." Taron was about to say something, but Chris stopped him. "And I understand. I would never tell you to cut down on your work. Our argument last night had me thinking that if we don't take a little time off from being together, it'll only get worse. So when you go to California, I'm going to stay in New York. It'll be nice to spend some time at my place there after not being there for so long."

Taron was quiet, trying to comprehend everything he was being told. Less than twenty-four hours ago, he was engaged to the woman he loved. And now she was telling them they needed to take a break from seeing each other every day. He couldn't help but feel it was all his fault because of his actions the night before. "Chris, if this is about last night, I'm so sorry I started the fight."

"Taron, this has nothing to do with what happened last night other than it helped me come to the decision about something that's been on my mind." She got up and walked over to where he sat and leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you, but I think this is best for both of us."

"Chris..." Taron said quietly.

"I should get going," she said but Taron grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him.

"Please, don't go. Maybe we can talk this out some more so we don't have to go separate ways," he pleaded.

"Taron, don't make this harder than it already is for me," Chris kept from crying. "Let's just spend a few weeks apart from each other. You just got finished filming a movie that took a lot out of you with the role. You need a little time to yourself too. And so do I. In a few weeks, if we both feel like we should go through with the engagement, then we will."

"I already know I'm going to want us to get married. Hell, I would marry you right now. How about we do that? Elope. Just run off and get married without anyone knowing."

"You don't even know what you're saying," Chris sighed. "I'm going to go and I'll see you tomorrow at the airport. Once we land in New York, then we'll go our own ways." She and Taron already had their tickets and she couldn't get out of flying out with him.

"If I do agree to this, you promise me we'll still get married?" 

Chris nodded. "If we both still want to get married after a few weeks apart, yes, I promise you we will."

Taron nodded, not knowing what else to say. He didn't agree with Chris' idea, but he didn't want to chance to lose her for good. He got up from his seat and walked with Chris to the door. "I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"I'll meet you at the airport," she kissed him one last time before leaving Taron's house. He stared at the door as tears filled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? 
> 
> Send in your ideas and if I use your idea, you get a special shout out in the next chapter!!! I want the readers to have a say of what gets put into this story :) I'll be returning the favor and commenting on chapters written by anyone who comments.


End file.
